


Severed

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Face-Fucking, Haunted Houses, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Supernatural Elements, Zombie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Lyra is working as a severed head in a haunted house until the light suddenly go out
Relationships: Original Female Character/Zombie
Series: Spooky Sex [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Severed

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another 1,000 word story as I get back into my groove.

“Hello?” Lyra asked warily, eyes straining against the darkness. “Guys? What’s going on?”

The girl was in the middle of the haunted house she and her friends had put together for Halloween as a way to make some quick cash. Some fake blood here, a few costumes there, and then they charged passersby five bucks a pop to take a stroll through the poorly decorated hallways of the abandoned building. Sure, there were rumors that the house was _genuinely_ haunted, but what of it? Surely it could only help sales.

For her part, Lyra was playing the role of a severed head in one of the rooms towards the end of the tour. It was a classic prank; hide under the table, stick your head up through the hole, and pretend to be one of the many fake heads placed around the room until an unsuspecting rube came close enough to scare the daylights out of them. It was a bit cliché, but Lyra loved it, and had yet to be discovered before screaming bloody murder and sending people running from the room.

At least, she _had_ been loving it until all the lights went out and the house grew eerily quiet.

_SCRITCH SCRITCH SCRITCH_

“Hello?” Lyra spoke aloud, still under the table with her head poking out. She knew she was giving herself away, but she was more concerned about the sudden darkness and the strange sounds than she was about ruining the illusion. “Is someone there?”

_SCRITCH SCRITCH SCRITCH_

The girl squinted against the darkness until she was just barely able to make out a shadowy figure shuffling towards her. Whoever they were, they moved slowly, jerkily, perhaps as blind as Lyra. But, with every footstep, they grew closer…closer…closer…

“Hey, I know someone is there,” Lyra said, still watching the shadowy figure shuffle closer and closer through the darkness. “Come on, cut it out. What’s – mmph!”

Lyra found her speech abruptly cut off as the dark figure shambling towards her came to a stop directly in front of her and then shoved something long, stiff, and slimy right into her mouth. The girl gagged as she felt the long and slippery intruder bury itself into her mouth, pushing past her teeth and right down her throat. Her eyes grew wide and her breath caught in her throat as she finally realized what it was: a cock.

There was a cock in her mouth.

Before Lyra had a chance to so much as acclimate to the fat dick stuffing her face, she felt it being pulled back, freeing up her windpipe at least a little…until it was thrust right back in, buried to the hilt in her mouth and pushing down her throat until she was practically choking on it. Fat, clammy ball slapped against the girl’s chin as whoever was fucking her mouth began slamming and ramming right into her face, fucking her without a care in the world.

“Grgghh!! Mmgggh! Guugghh!”

Lyra tried to speak around the slimy cock thrusting in and out of her mouth, but it was no use, not with how brutally or how deep it was being slammed into her. The girl’s eyes were wide and drool and saliva leaked out of her mouth as she was unwillingly and unhappily forced to suck the monstrous dick of whoever or whatever was fucking her face. She struggled as best she could, but to no avail, suddenly and somehow unable to lower her head through the hole or escape from under the table.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

With Lyra stuck where she was, the sound of clammy hips slapping against her face as the shadowy figure fucked her mouth filled the small room. There was nothing Lyra could do but suck and lick and _endure_ as the shadowy figure fucked her face in the darkness, slipping and sliding its hard cock back and forth into her mouth as though it was her pussy.

Whoever or whatever was raping Lyra’s mouth groaned and grunted softly in the darkness as it thrust in and out, stuffing its meat deeper and deeper past her teeth and down her tight little throat. The girl gagged and whimpered as best she could as she felt the slimy protuberance force itself down her esophagus, choking her even as she covered it in layer upon layer of spit and drool. Tears streamed from Lyra’s eyes as she endured her brutal throat-fucking, smudging and smearing the fake blood she had so painstakingly applied.

“Aggugghh!” Lyra gagged loudly as she continued to suck for her very life, using her mouth and tongue to please the fat cock in her mouth as best she could in hope of a quick and (relatively) painless release. “Ggguggh! Mmggghh…!”

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

The figure just kept going faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper, burying its meat down the girl’s throat until she was afraid she would pass out. It fucked her mouth like a man possessed, ramming and slamming fiercely, not caring about Lyra’s wellbeing in the slightest. It just kept going, and going, and going, until…

“MMGGHH!!” Lyra sputtered as she tried to cry out, only to gag uselessly on the fat cock still buried in her mouth as it finally exploded inside her. The girl wriggled and struggled as best she could as she felt load after load of slimy seed fill her mouth, forcing her to swallow each and every drop until she was so full she felt like she would burst.

And then…it was over.

Lyra gasped as the cock finally withdrew from her mouth, allowing her the first breath of fresh air since she first felt its slimy head pushing past her lips. A moment later, the lights came back on, as if by magic, and Lyra was finally able to look upon the visage of the person who had just finished cumming down her throat.

She found herself looking upon a corpse, its cock freshly cleaned.

She screamed.


End file.
